<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filippo Sava riassume (in breve) le ultime stagioni della sua vita by Ale_96klmcst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706281">Filippo Sava riassume (in breve) le ultime stagioni della sua vita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst'>Ale_96klmcst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Filippo sava racconta cose, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, questi tag contengono spoiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DAY 2- PAST/FUTURE</p><p>— Quindi Filo hai subaffitato la camera di tua sorella solo per stare con sto Elia?—</p><p>Un amico di lunga data di Filippo ritorna a Roma e vuole essere aggiornato sulla vita del più grande dei Sava che gli racconta, con i suoi soliti riassunti, come si sia ritrovato ad avere un coinquilino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filippo Sava riassume (in breve) le ultime stagioni della sua vita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Il Colosseo alle spalle, la musica in sottofondo, le risate i colori dei cocktail, dei capelli e dei vestiti della Gay Street lo facevano sentire a casa. Era mancato da Roma per così tanto tempo, che ritrovarsi con Filippo e i suoi amici era come ritrovare se stesso. Voleva essere aggiornato su tutto, sopratutto sulla vita sentimentale di Filippo che aveva capito aver preso una piega interessante dalle conversazioni di whatsapp. Nel gruppo storico vedeva delle nuove aggiunte: un ragazzo dai capelli rossi e delle magliette discutibili, occhi grandi marroni che non la smettevano di guardare un ragazzo dai capelli corvini e gli occhi verdi e infine un ragazzo dai capelli mori, con la camicia azzurra, che beveva la sua birra indisturbato, osservando con la coda dell'occhio tutti gli altri. Il suo sguardo però, era puntato verso qualcosa in particolare, o meglio, qualcuno: Filippo. Mentre cercavo di unire i pezzi e capire cosa stava succedendo, mi decisi a fare la fatidica domanda</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ma allora che hai fatto con la camera di tua sorella Filo? — mi beccai degli sguardi dalle altre ragazze del gruppo davvero esasperati. Come se avesse raccontato quella storia un milione di volte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Beh, ho provato a subaffittarla ma i tipi che mi si presentavano alla porta non mi sembravano ne fighi ne affidabili—rispose subito Filippo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Giusta considerazione —asserì e notai che il ragazzo rosso iniziava a ridere, rimbeccato da quello che era sicuramente il proprio ragazzo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Quindi mi stavo per arrendere quando alla festa dell'Eid di Sana, si quella mia amica mussulmana che mi ha lasciato il fratello ubriaco a casa, una di quelle che ha preso casa Sava come una comune ecco, vedo che c'é Elia e parlandoci scopro che ha bisogno di una casa. Allora lo invito, gli propongo l'affare della vita, la mia compagnia saltuaria nel caso avesse bisogno e mi auto invito perfino al viaggio di maturitá degli amici di mia sorella, sai avevano bisogno di un adulto nella compagnia e poi Elia in mezzo a tutte quelle coppiette, dai, aveva per forza bisogno di una spalla. Poi si é trasferito da me, tanto mia sorella stava ancora con capelli di merda dall'altra parte del mondo, e ho mantenuto le mie promesse: proiettore, compagnia quando ne aveva bisogno, 250€ al mese, perché sono un uomo onesto e rispettabile io— la serietá con cui Filippo racconta questa serie di cazzate é sempre disarmante. <em>Direi che certe cose non cambiano mai. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Quindi Filo hai subaffitato la camera di tua sorella solo per stare con sto Elia?—riesco a dire allora, per non scoppiare a ridere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ma no che dici, il mio era un gesto disinteressato... —</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Vedi che non sono l'unico a pensarlo? Ti volevi approfittare di me dal giorno zero. E uomo onesto e rispettabile poi, cosa mi avevi detto "Rispetta il tuo padrone e lui rispetterá te?"—ed é proprio il ragazzo della birra, Elia a questo punto ad alzarsi e andare verso Filippo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ti sembra che io non ti abbia rispettato? — disse Filippo, che sembrava quasi offeso. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>– Anche troppo i primi tempi— ribatté Elia. Filippo scrolló le spalle, cercando di non mostrare lo sguardo di adorazione che aveva verso Elia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Perché sembravi etero —a questa battuta inizia a sogghiggnare anche io. Da come Elia guarda Filippo, non credo che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto davvero crederlo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Filì non ci ha mai creduto nessuno che Elia é etero su — commentó il ragazzo rosso — tranne Luchino —</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Martino "non sapevo che fosse la gay street" Rametta, ti direi di non parlare per la tua incolumitá. Ci sono cose che non vuoi che Niccolò sappia di te, giusto? — il volto di Martino sbiancò, e il suo ragazzo, Niccolò a questo punto, lo guardo incuriosito e iniziò a fargli domande a cui non prestai attenzione, catturato da Elia e Filippo. Non avevo mai visto Filippo così: adorante, ma non solo ossessionato, affezionato quasi al ragazzo con la camicia azzurra che lo stava punzecchiando in quel momento. Forse potrei anche dire innamorato.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Io non ho mai visto Filippo Sava innamorato in 10 anni di amicizia, possibile che 4 anni lontano da Roma abbiano cambiato così tanto le cose?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Fanno così ogni volta? — chiesi al gruppo di amici alla mia destra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ogni, singola. Volta. —</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Filippo tira giù un fotoromanzo per dire che si é innamorato di Elia e se l'é scopato in quaratena, Elia era giá follemente innamorato di lui e che tra poco si sposano—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Come si sposano? — la mia voce si era alzata di un ottava e diventò improvvisamente percepibile per la coppia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Sposarci? Ma veramente — vedevo giá la mia testa in mezzo al Colosseo, Filippo mi stava mandando sguardi di fuoco e io mi stavo sentendo terribilmente in colpa. Mentre la mia immaginazione viaggiava, Filippo si era appena inginocchiato sotto lo sguardo stupito di Elia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ormai é fatta, non voglio rovinarti completamente la sorpresa quindi eccomi qui, inginocchiato davanti a una delle sette meraviglie del mondo e con dietro il Colosseo. Sei il coinquilino migliore che potessi desiderare, ma anche il peggiore perché hai stravolto la mia vita più di qualsiasi altra persona che conosco. Sei la cosa piú bella che ho e non voglio lasciarti andare. Elia Santini, vuoi farmi l'onore di diventare mio marito? —</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Davanti ad un sì senza fiato e un bacio sorridente, non poté fare a meno di entrarmi nell'occhio un moscerino facendomi lacrimare copiosamente. Anche Martino, Niccolò e i miei amici erano nelle mie stesse condizioni e non sembravamo vergognarcene più di tanto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ho rischiato di rovinare tutto ma é andato tutto bene, dai —</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ci penserá Garau ad ucciderti, gli hai fatto perdere la proposta di una sua coppia — </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Come una sua coppia?—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mentre Niccolò cercava di spiegarmi le strane dinamiche di quel gruppo, riuscì a pensare solo una cosa: attorno a Filippo si creavano sempre strane compagnie. Piene di persone felici, ma davvero strane. Insomma, solo Filippo Sava poteva conoscere ed essere amico del mago dell'amore e farsi rovinare la propria proposta di matrimonio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mi sono ispirata al riassunto di Filippo delle stagioni di Skam, e poi ho inserito dal nulla un personaggio esterno per giustificare il tutto e una proposta di matrimonio per finire in bellezza.</p><p>Lo ammetto, é una di quelle che mi ha più divertito scrivere 😂 Voglio che Filippo mi riassuma la vita da quel video, quindi devo allenarmi per renderlo possibile!</p><p>Spero che vi sia piaciuta questa FF e buona elippo week 😍😎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>